


Creature Feature

by Tabithian



Series: Light the Path [46]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: Tim could, if he wanted, clear his mind of all distractions and think of nothing. Find that place where everything is calm and peaceful and the world is in perfect focus, but no.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: 'The only thing he could think as the giant mutant squirrel took out helicopter was that it was all Dick's fault.' from Supercomicgirl.

 'The only thing he could think as the giant mutant squirrel took out helicopter was that it was all Dick's fault.' 

“Okay, wow, rude,” Dick mutters, elbow jabbing Tim in the side just so. “I mean, really, Tim. Rude.”

Tim could, if he wanted, clear his mind of all distractions and think of nothing. Find that place where everything is calm and peaceful and the world is in perfect focus, but no.

Not if it means Dick can read his thoughts (because why not throw that in the mix with giant mutant squirrels and everything else that's gone wrong tonight thanks to mixing magic and bad science fiction movies) and all the blame Tim is placing squarely on Dick's shoulders where it belongs.

“So rude,” Dick mutters, wounded tone to his voice. “I'm hurt.”

Tim ignores Dick _who still doesn't move his elbow_ to focus on the squirrel.

A two hundred foot tall squirrel that looks like something out of a bad movie leaving chaos in its wake in its wake.

_Squirrel._

“Maybe he thought the helicopter looked like a nut?” Dick offers.

The only nut here is Dick, but Tim isn't mean enough to say that out loud. (Think it, yes. Say it? Goodness no, that might hurt Dick's delicate feelings.)

“Ouch.”

Tim gives Dick a puzzled look because it sure would be inconsiderate of anyone to be reading his thoughts without permission, wouldn't it? Thank goodness there aren't any jerks like that around right now.

“Touché,” Dick says, and finally, finally, moves his stupid elbow. “Not like I asked for this, you know.”

Oh, Tim knows.

Like he knows someone with too much magical ability and no self control is running around Gotham turning (mostly) harmless urban animals into Godzilla sized abominations. (And people like Dick get caught in the crossfire when they run in without waiting for backup, resulting in curious little side effects like telepathy.)

The only upside is that there haven't been any serious injuries in all of this, and that the squirrel seems more interested in finding nuts to hoard for winter than anything else.

“And to think,” Tim says, watching the squirrel take a curious nibble on the side of Wayne Tower, “Bruce was worried something might happen when he left town. Silly of him, really.”

**Author's Note:**

> *hands*


End file.
